A wireless security camera captures a live video and streams it over the Internet for remote viewing so a user stays connected with places, people, and pets, no matter where the user is located. Some wireless security camera manufacturers or third parties offer a recording service to store footage for the user to review afterwards.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.